Future
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: "We will be there for ever school play, graduation, and hockey game." And they were. A one-shot looking into some Booth/Seely Lance moments and just some Seely Lance moments in the mix. Lots of Boothy fluff. Story is better than the summary. R&R!


"Happy birthday to youuuuuu!" The group sang at the now one yearold in the highchair as his mother sat a small chocolate cake in front of the infant.

"Dig in, Seely." Daisy smiled as he started to destroy the cake.

"Man, I can't believe he is already one yearold, seems like he was born just the other day." Cam smiled.

"Yeah, it's sort of unbelievable." Daisy smiled. "I just wish Lance was here to see this."

"We all do." Hodgins said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He looks more and more like him everyday..." Daisy said, tilting her head at her son, who was smearing cake on his face.

"I see the resemblance." Booth snickered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Angela.

"He really does." Angela grinned.

"What am I supposed to tell him when he gets older? He going to wonder what happened to him when the other kids ask him about his daddy?" Daisy said, bitting her lip.

"Don't worry about that, you got a few years before that's even a problem." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"Well what am I going to do then?"

"Look, I'll handle it." Booth said, holding up a hand. "Call it a part of my uncle duties."

"Oh, no. I couldn't ask you to do that for me." Daisy shook her head.

"I instist. Who better than me to tell him who his dad was." Booth said, placing a hand her shoulder.

"Thank you, so much." Daisy smiled at him and placed her hand over his.

"Lets stop talking about this. This day isn't about Sweets, it's about this guy!" Hodgins smiled at the baby in the highchair.

"Look, he's actually trying to eat it now!" Booth laughed as the baby licked the cake off his hands.

"Do you like the cake, baby?" Daisy asked, brushing some hair from his from his tiny face.

"No." He said, but he was shaking his head yes.

"Still doesn't have yes down, huh?" Angela said, tilting her head at Daisy and Seely.

"No." Daisy sighed. "We are trying."

"It's impressive enough that he is talking as well as he does." Brennan said. "That his age Christine only knew five words, Seely knows at least twenty."

"He's very smart, like his daddy." Daisy smiled at her boy.

"Don't sell yourself short, Miss Wick, you are highly intellent." Brennan said. "You were one of my best interns. How is your research coming along?"

"It's going along fine." Daisy smiled. "I'm just glad I finally got my doctrate. Juggling the baby with schoolwork was hard."

"I understand." Brennan nodded with a smile.

"So, I'm going to get him cleaned up." Daisy said, picking up Seely from his hairchair.

"Momma!" He squealed as she kissed some chocolate icing off his face. "S'op!"

"S'op?"

"Stop." Daisy answered, carrying her child off.

##############################################################################

"No, Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Seely cried, clinging onto his mother's leg. It was the first day of kindergarten and he was... more than hesitant to go.

"Baby, you have to go." Daisy sighed as she tried to pry the child off her leg.

"No!" Seely said before he was pried off his mother by none other then his Uncle Booth.

"Booth! You came!" Daisy blinked at the older man.

"Of course I came, I thought little man here might need a little talk." Booth smiled, sitting the boy back on the ground. "Why don't you want to go to school, buddy?" He crouched down to his level.

"Wh-... What if they don't like me?" Seely asked, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet, his brown eyes sparking with an uncertianty that was both sad and adorable.

"They are going to love you, buddy, and if they don't, it's because they are jelous of of you."

"R-really? Why?"

"Because you are smarter then them and you are handsome." Booth chuckled, ruffling his dark curls.

"Uncle Boootthhh." He whined, a blush spreading across his little face.

"It's true!" Booth smiled. "You are really smart, just like your daddy was."

"And handsome as he was to." Daisy smiled at her son.

"What do I do if they don't like me?"

"Ignore them." Booth said. "Be proud of who you are, buddy. Now come on, let me see you strut. Come on, puff out that chest!" He smiled at the boy as he puffed out his little chest and put and adorably confident look on his face. "Now go get 'em, tiger." Booth patted him on the back and he trotted off into the classroom.

"That was adorable." Daisy smiled.

"When isn't he?" Booth snorted, standing upright.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Daisy asked, her brows pinching together in worry.

"He's going to be fine, he has you and he has me and the rest of the team."

"He's gotten so big." Daisy clasped her hands together.

"Kids do that, Daisy."

"I know, but it's happened so fast!" Daisy squeaked, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Don't have to tell me, I have one in the fifth grade and one in college." Booth scoffed with a smile.

"Yes, how is Parker doing?"

"He's doing great, I think he's planning to propose to his girlfriend." Booth grinned.

"Oh, that's great! Good for him." She smiled.

"Yeah, he better hurry up, I'm getting old. I want some grandkids."

"Maybe you should wait intill you finish having kids? How far along is Dr. Brennan?"

"Only five months. I garentee that this is the last one. I'm getting too old for this."

"Yes, well I'm sure he or she will be fine, I'm sure you are both worried after Angela and Hodgins second child was born blind-"

"That was genetic, Daisy, I'm not worried about anything going wrong, the baby will be fine."

"Okay then."

##################################################################################

"Good job, buddy!" Booth said, giving the soggy child a high five. Seely smiled at him as he brushed his wet hair from his face.

"Did you see me!?" He breathed, eyes bursting with excitement. His little heart was pounding from the excitement of his latest swim race.

"Yeah, you kicked their butts!" Booth laughed.

"You beat the others by at least seven seconds." Brennan smiled, bouncing her newest baby.

"Awesome!" Seely grinned. "Mom, did you see me?"

"You did great, baby." Daisy smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now go meet with your teammates." She smiled and the boy ran off.

"He is something special." Angela smiled as she wrapped am arms around both of her boys.

"Mom, when we 'eave?" The littlest one asked, looking in the direction that he heard his mother's voice.

"Soon, JJ." Angela smiled at her blind son.

"Very patient, that one." Booth drawled on sarcasticly.

"Give me a break, he's three."

"Seely is so excited about swimming, he loves it." Daisy smiled.

"We could see that, he is very good." Brennan smiled back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, when is he going to start playing hockey?" Booth asked, tipping back his head.

"Let's give that another year or two."

##################################################################################

"Come on, Seely, check him!" Booth hollered, pounding on the glass as he watched Seely Lance skate across the ice in his gear. "Yeah! Go!"

"He's going to get us kicked out." Brennan gave her husband a flat look.

"They haven't done that for three games." Daisy said, leaning against her newest boyfriend. She had started dating again three years ago when Seely turned eleven.

"Hey, his dad isn't here so I have to yell twice as loud." Booth said to the others before starting to pound the glass again. "Come on! That was a bad check! Ref! Come on!"

"He is really enthusiatic." Daisy boyfriend, Andrew, blinked.

"He always is." Daisy sighed, shaking her head.

"Your kid isn't half bad, I thought you said he was some sort of brainac?" Andrew said.

"He is, he has skipped two grades, he will be sixteen when he graduates." Daisy smiled at her boy as he played.

"Wow." He blinked.

"Yes, he is an exceptional young man." Brennan said.

"That was a fair hit! What are you, blind!?" Booth hollered at the referee as they sent Seely to the penalty box.

"Calm down, sir! Or you will be escorted from the building!"

"Fine!" Booth huffed, walking over to talk to Seely. "Hey, man, you okay?" He asked the teen as he went to enter the box.

"Yeah." Seely Lance breathed, taking off his helmet. He had grown to be a handsome young man, spiting image of his father, dimples and all. "This is boogus though."

"I know, that was a fair hit." Booth scoffed, glaring holes in the ref's head.

"That ref has it out for me, I swear."

"I'll take care of it."

"Please don't kill him."

"No promises." Booth said, continueing with his glaring.

"Seriously, Uncle Booth, please don't do anything stupid." Seely gave him a pleading look. "I need this, man, sports look good on college applications and you already got me kicked off the soccer team."

"The coach had it coming."

"Uncle Booth!"

"Fine, I'll turn it down a notch."

"No you won't." Seely said, giving the man a knowing look as he enter the box.

###############################################################################

"Don't embarass him, Booth." Brennan her husband a scolding look as they sat down.

"Embarass? Me?" Booth said, playing innocent, earning him glares from all the others.

"Booth, this is serious, he's graduating highschool. This is the biggest day of his life. Don't embarass him." Hodgins said.

"I won't."

He did. When Seely got called up to get his diploma Booth whooped and hollered, making Seely blush and Daisy, Brennan and Angela facepalm. They should have known, Booth did this at every event. Like clockwork. It was a miracle they were ever surprised when he does it now. Sixteen years and still he did it.

Booth couldn't help it, really, he never got to go to his own son's events and he felt the need to compensate for Sweets not being there. So he hollered and he cheered at every event, because he needed to. If Seely wasn't going to have a father to embarass him, Booth would have to it instead. He couldn't help but to proud of Seely Lance, the kid was only sixteen and he was graduating at the top of his class. He was so proud of him, like any good uncle would be.

After the ceramony was over and the smoke had cleared, Booth took him away somewhere. He wanted to talk with Seely, man-to-man.

"Why did you bring me here, Uncle Booth? I don't want to be late to the party." Seely said as they walked through the park.

"Come here and sit down." Booth said as he himself sat on the grass on a hill over looking the city.

"Okay, you said you wanted to talk to me, why here?" He asked, sitting beside his uncle.

"This is were we spread your father ashes, we released them in the wind right here." Booth said softly, looking out over the hill.

"Oh..." Seely said looking out in the distance.

"He would be really proud of you if he were here." Booth said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." He breather, leaning against his uncle. "Do... you think would like Andrew?"

"I think he would be happy she is going to marry him. He's a good guy, like your father was. Your father only wanted what the best for your mom, he wouldn't want her to mourn him forever." Booth sighed, running a hand through his graying hair.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I... I guess Andrew isn't that bad. He's pretty cool. He drives me to swim meets and hockey games."

"And he loves your mother." Booth added. "I haven't seen Daisy this happy since... well, since your father was alive."

"I guess you have a piont." Seely sighed.

"Yes I do, I always do." Booth smirked.

"Shut up, man." Seely gave him a playful shove.

"Never."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** ALRIGHTY! There we go! So I watched the new episode and... this happened. I hope I wrote Booth right -u-"**

** REVIEW! :D**


End file.
